Pokemon: Trainers
by warriorseadra
Summary: Every pokemon trainer walks a journey. New to the Kalos region, Jarod too sets off with his pokemon along side his new friends to discover the mystery of mega evolution while battling Team Flare. Yet, with memories he never made plaguing his mind, he may threaten the world instead.
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Trainers

By Warrior Seadra

* * *

_ "__Hello there." A greying man in a white lab coat looks up from a book he's reading to give a greeting. "Welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is Oak. People call me the Pokemon Professor!"_

_ Professor Oak gestures to a pink, four legged creature sitting on a table. The pokemon yawns and scratches itself with its horn._

_ "This world is inhabited by creatures called pokemon." Professor Oak pets the pokemon as he continues his explanation. "For some people, pokemon are pets! Others use them for fighting. Myself, I study pokemon as a profession."_

_ Professor Oak steps closer and continues, "First, what is yo-"_

"Arghh, Fletchling!" Jarod cries, batting his arms as he sits up on his bed. The tan skinned, teen rubs his arm where the bird pokemon jabbed him. Feeling a sharp pain within his skull, he covers his face with his hands. The black hair from his bangs slide between his fingers as he holds his head.

With a moan, Jarod stand from his bed. He dresses himself before his mirror and proceeds down the stairs.

"Thinking about it," Jarod mumbles to himself, recalling previous dreams. "those rooms were upstairs too."

"About time you woke up, sleepy head." Jarod's mother greets as he steps down from the stair case. She hands him a glass of water and his daily aspirin while saying, "The move must have really exhausted you. Anyway, why don't you step out and say hello to the neighbours?"

"If I must." Jarod smiles as he sighs. As he walks to the door, he places the empty glass on a table and calls, "I'll be back soon."

As Jarod opens the door, he hears a girls voice ask "-at he's like." On the walkway leading to his house, two girls stand in conversation. A blond with a pony tail who, like him, appears sixteen and a brunet with long pigtails who looks fourteen.

The two girls end their conversation as the door slides open. They both smile as Jarod steps outside and the blond says, "Welcome to Vaniville Town! My name's Serena. I'm your neighbour."

"And I'm Shauna!" The brunet says. The ruffles on her skirt and pink top shake as she jumps in excitement. "Great to meet you! Guess what!"

As Jarod begins to introduce himself, Shauna says, "We've come to get you!"

Jarod smiles at the younger girl's enthusiasm and turns to Serena who holds out her arm. "The esteemed Professor Sycamore lives here in the Kalos region. I was told he has a request for five kids, including us. But I'm a little surprised he knows who you are. You did just move to Vaniville, after all."

Jarod shrugs his shoulders and says, "Maybe new people are rare this time of year."

Shauna jumps and claps her hands together, "We'll wait for you in the next town over! And you know what?! We're going to get... a pokemon! C'mon, hurry! Let's go!"

As the two girls rush off, Jarod drops to his knees. He clutches the side of his head as the phrase, "Get a pokemon!" repeats itself in his head. Jarod squeezes his eyes shut, as his mouth tightens.

_"Help me!" A voice cries out. _

_ Further inside the woods, a brown raccoon like pokemon chases a rugged looking, man wearing a lab coat. While running in circles, the man realises he's no longer alone and cries, "Hello! You over there! Please! Help! In mu bag! There's a pokeball!" _

_ Inside the bag, three pokeballs are found. A different pokemon can be seen inside each of them. The middle one houses an orange, baby chick like pokemon. On the right is a blue toad like pokemon. The left pokeball has a pokemon resembling a green geecko._

_ The Treecko looks up and nods as a han-_

"Hoooorn." Jarod hears as a cool, smooth plate like substance rubs against his face. He opens his eyes to see his mother's Rhyhorn nuzzling him.

"Thanks Rhyhorn." Jarod rubs the pokemon as he stands. "Now remember, don't tell mom. She'll freak if she finds out I had another episode, ok."

"Horn." The pokemon replies as she turns away.

"See you later, Rhyhorn." Jarod waves as he runs down his walkway. As he rounds the corner onto the pavement, he stops and looks to the clear, sunny sky. With a chuckle, he comments "I thought we were suppose to get our pokemon before going to the next town."

…..

As Jarod enters Aquacorde Town, an ear splitting cry resounds, "Hey, Jarod! Over here!"

Jarod winces at the sound and looks to the source. At a plaza table, he spots Shauna and Serena sitting with two other boys; a large one with black hair and a small one with red hair cut into a bowl shape. Their ages, he guesses, are fifteen and fourteen respectively. As he walks over, Shauna leans forward and says, "We were just talking about you. C'mon, have a seat!"

Jarod smiles to himself despite feeling a headache as he sits down next to Serena.

"This is the meeting place, Jarod." She says. "Here, let me introduce you. Everyone, this is Jarod."

"Wow..." The larger boy gasps. "Shauna's description was spot on!"

Upon hearing his voice, Jarod concludes he must have been the one who shouted. As for his name, they must have heard from Shauna, who in turn probably heard from his mother. He never did introduce himself.

"So, Jarod," Serena continues. "this is Tierno. He's got some serious dance moves, and... This is Trevor. He never misses a single question on his tests, but he's a little shy..."

As Jarod questions whether the ginger's introduction was appropriate, Tierno booms, "All right! Nice to meetcha! You know, it'd feel like we're a close crew if we call each other by nicknames. Can I call you J-Meister?"

"What? No way!" Shauna puffs her cheeks, hitting the table as she rises from her chair. "He's a Li'l J, for sure!"

Shauna looks to the ginger and asks, "What do you think, Trevor?"

Trevor's eyes widen in terror as everyone turns to him. He squirms, asking, "What?! You want me to nickname someone I just met?! Shauna, you shouldn't put people on the spot like this. Well... how about something low key? Maybe... something like Big J..."

"Why don't you decide what we should call you?" Serena politely suggests, returning everyone's attention to Jarod.

"How about Mizzy?" Jarod, hoping to move the conversation to a quieter topic, accidentally suggests the first name he thinks of. Cringing mentally, he continues, "That's what everyone called me in my home region."

"OK!" Shauna sings, jumping up while throwing her arms into the air. "I'm sure we're gonna be great friends, so I'll call you that too! How did you get that name?"

"Not sure." Jarod hides his lie with a shrug. Giving an embarrassed smile, he scratches his cheek saying, "I never really asked."

"Well, I guess we'll figure it out sooner or later." Shauna says sitting back down. She turns to Tierno, "Hey! Can we see the pokemon now? I want to meet my new partner soon!"

"I know, right? It was such a cool feeling when Trevs and I met our pokemon! Hope you feel the same way we did!" Tierno grins.

Jarod's smile weakens as Tierno reaches into his bag. While dreading all future encounters with the teen, he realises Tierno naturally has a loud voice.

"Here they are." Tierno produces three pokeballs. Within the middle ball is an orange fox, like pokemon_._ On the right is a blue frog like pokemon. The left pokeball has a pokemon resembling a chipmunk of sorts.

Jarod picks up the right pokeball and looks at Froakie inside. "Hey there, partner. I hope you don't mind, but I'll be depending on you." He says. The pokemon inside nods in reply.

"So, are you going to give your pokemon a nickname?" Shauna asks.

"No," Jarod shakes his head lightly. "I'm really bad at coming up with them."

"So you're not going to give your pokemon a nickname..." Shauna ends the sentence with a hint of disappointment. Moments later she thrusts her arms into the air celebrating, "OK! My partner is Fennekin! Wow! We go together great! The two of us are just way-ay-ay too cute!"

As Jarod smiles at the girl's cute reaction, Serena says to the pokemon in her pokeball, "Nice to meet you, Chespin, I'm Serena. Because of you, I can be a real pokemon trainer. Thank you!"

As Jarod stares at Serena, surprised by her ernesty, Trevor says, "Uh, pardon me, but I have something for you from the professor as well. I have something that will help you understand pokemon on a much deeper level."

Jarod accept a pokedex from Trevor and stares at it. _"It's a hi-tech encyclopaedia. It's a hi-tech encyclopaedia. It's a hi-tech encyclopaedia. It's a hi-tech encyclopaedia. It's a hi-tech ency-"_

"-rod? Hey Jarod?" Shauna questions, inches away from the boys face. She stares into his dark, brown eyes with her emerald, green ones, asking "Are you there? Hello?"

Jarod blinks, shaking his head in surprise. "Ye-yeah, sorry. I got lost in thought, that's all." He quickly apologises.

"Uh, so you see..." Trevor smiles bashfully as he continues. "The pokedex is a high-tech device that automatically records the pokemon you encounter! The reason you get one is because the professor wants us to go on a journey with our pokemon and complete the pokedex. To put it another way, it's an important mission from the professor. I'm sure of it!"

"Oh lighten up, Trevs!" Tierno chuckles, "You're way too serious sometimes. Um, Mizzy... Please take this with you, too. It's a letter from the professor. He said you should give it to your mom."

Thanking the teen, Jarod accepts the letter and stores it in his bag.

"Alright, we're done with our errand for the professor. I guess Trevs and I will go look for pokemon! Let's go Trevs"

As the two boys walk off, Serena turns to Jarod and says, "In Kalos, kids are chosen to carry a pokedex and go on an adventure. But you need to give that letter to your mom before you go."

"Right, I'll catch you two later." Jarod responds, standing from his chair. He pushes it back in and leaves the plaza.

"Mizzy wait!" Shauna calls after Jarod as he rounds the plaza corner. He turns, seeing her carry a serious expression with her hands on her hips. Her face quickly melts to a grin as she hops on her knees while saying, "You're gonna be my opponent in my pokemon-battling debut!"

Jarod grins, pulling Froakie's pokeball from his belt, "Sure, let's go."

"OK, Li'l Fennekin!" Shauna spins, kicking her leg to side in joy. "It's our first battle! Let's win it with style!"

Shauna spins around and throws her pokeball. In a flash of light, Fennekin appears.

"You've got this, Froakie!" Jarod cries throwing his pokeball. In a flash of light, his pokemon appears across from Shauna's.

"Bubble!" Jarod cries. Froakie opens his mouth and spews foam at his opponent.

"Block it with ember!" Shauna cries. Fennekin blows small flames at the bubbles, popping and evaporating them.

The field fills with vapor.

_"Leafeon, charge right through with leaf blade!"_

_ "Eoooon!" The fox like pokemon charges forward through the mist. It pounces at a large serpent, swinging the glowing leaf on his head._

_ "Gyaa!" The serpent cries, falling back._

"Kieeee!" Froakie's cry brings Jarod to his senses. He looks and finds his pokemon tumbling along the dirt, crashing against a building wall.

"Come on, Fennekin!" Shauna punches the air, "We can do this!"

Jarod narrows his eyes, seeing the fox pokemon rushing his frog. "Froakie, pounce."

"Kie!" Froakie responds. As Fennekin closes in, Froakie jumps forward and pins him to the ground.

"Fennekin!" Shauna gasps, stepping back in surprise.

"Now, bubble!"

Fennekin receives the white foam directly and faints.

"Hey, I wasn't done yet!" Shauna jumps back covering her mouth. She leans forward and shouts, "My cute Li'l Fennekin!"

"Great going, Froakie." Jarod recalls his pokemon.

"You're amazing, Mizzy!" Shauna steps towards the teen with a grin. She pulls a potion from her bag and continues cheerfully, "Here! Let me fix up your pokemon. You know, I really though I had you when you spaced out like that. But then, you got super, serious like that. Anyway, say hi to your mom for me!"

Jarod watches the girl run off and turns to return home. On the way, he looks his bag and recalls the letter Tierno gave him. "I couldn't become a rider, but maybe... maybe I can be a trainer."

* * *

A/N: And that's the end of the first chapter. I should really stop these new projects when I have all those other projects I'm working on. I just can't help it, though. I just started playing Y not too long ago and bam, this story hit me. I don't think it'll be too long though. Maybe you guys can guess what it's going to be like from what's already been given?

Let me know what you think in a review. Thank you for reading.

Warrior Seadra


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon: Trainers

Chapter 2

By: Warrior Seadra

* * *

"I'm home." Jarod announces. He closes the door behind him as he enters his house.

"Welcome back." His mother enters the living room from the kitchen, "How do you like everyone?"

"They're really nice, although I think I may have a problem with Tierno."

"Really, how so?" His mother frowns in concern.

"It's his voice." Jarod sighs. He runs his hand through his dark hair and shakes his head, "He's a really cool guy and all, but he's just naturally loud. If not for that, I'm pretty sure I'd get along great with him."

Jarod's mother chuckles at her son's dilemma, "Well, tell me about the others."

"Well, there was also Trevor. He's a bit quiet and shy, so I didn't get much from him. Although, Serena introduced him as being really smart. Shauna is really... energetic. I can't really describe her any other way. As for Serena..."

Jarod pauses for a moment. His eyes shift around as he considers his words. Jarod returns his attention to his mother and continues, "Serena is polite and thoughtful. She's either well mannered, or just really mature. And... whenever she says anything, she always gestures with her arm, like this." Jarod moves his arm to the side as though gesturing to something. Recalling how Serena did the action brings a grin to his face. Feeling a stare from his mother, Jarod straightens his face with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I see," Jarod's mother gives a suspicious smile. "I'm glad you had fun. Well, I cooked breakfast while you were out. Come along now."

Jarod follows his mother to the kitchen and seats himself at the table where he finds eggs and toast on a plate along with a glass of water. Jarod thanks his mother and begins to eat his food.

"By the way, Jarod." His mother says as she seats herself across from her son. "Is that a pokeball you have there on your belt?"

"That's right!" Jarod gasps, standing up. He takes the ball from his side and with a flash of white light, calls out his Froakie.

"Mom, this is my partner, Froakie."

"Fro!" The blue frog croaks a greeting.

Jarod's mother pets the pokemon and turns to her son.

"You got your very own pokemon? Lucky you! How about that? You're a pokemon trainer now, too! Congratulations!"

"Oh yeah, I was also asked to give this to you." Jarod reaches into his bag and hands his mother the letter.

"Huh? A letter for me?" She looks at the letter and comments, "It says it's from somebody named Sycamore. What could it be? A love letter?"

"No, mom, I really doubt that." Jarod sighs, covering his face with a hand.

His mother opens the letter and begins to read it. As she does, she remarks, "Wow, what lovely handwriting." to her son's further embarrassment.

As she nears the middle, she says, "Hmm? What do we have here? A request... Oh I see!"

The mother returns her attention onto her son and says, "Jarod."

The tan skinned boy looks to his mother hopefully as she says, "We've barely unpacked, and all kinds of exciting things are happening. Ok! Let's get you and Froakie ready for your journey!"

"You mean, I can really go?" Jarod's face brightens with joy.

"Yes, although I'm worried, I can't keep you here forever. When you were little, your constant headaches and momentary lapses made it too dangerous for you to become a racer. Even more so on Rapidash, but I can't protect you forever. You're growing up. This is something all children do at one point or another. Come on."

Jarod follows his mother to his room and they pack supplies he'll need such as a change of clothes. "It's just like a sudden last burst of speed from a racer in a Rhyhorn race! You made friends! You met your pokemon! And now you get to take a lap around Kalos! But please, for your own safety, don't ride a pokemon around Kalos unless necessary."

"Alright, I promise not to catch a Rapidash." Jarod puffs in annoyance.

"I'm just worried." His mother chides. She gasps in remembrance, saying, "Oh, and don't forget this!"

Jarod accepts a town map from his mother.

_ "I know, I'll borrow a town map from my sis!" A boy wearing a pendant says, "I'll tell her not to lend you one! Hahaha!" The boy walks away and leaves the lab._

_ You leave with a Pikachu following closely behind. You go to a house behind the lab and enter to find a teenaged girl looking at a map. After talking to her for a bit, she says, "Grandpa asked you to run an errand? Here, this will help you!" She hands you the map an-_

-od. Ja~rod. Hey Jarod, are you there?"

Jarod shakes his head and sees his mother waving a hand before his face. "Sorry, sorry, I space for a bit."

"And that's why, please don't ride a pokemon. Not unless you really need to." She pleads with her son, "You'll fall, really, you will."

"I promise, I promise. I won't do anything dangerous."

"Good," Jarod's mother sighs in relief. She continue from where before, "I don't know what this Professor Sycamore wants you to see from your trip. But taking a journey with your pokemon is a really wonderful experience. Just, don't forget to take your medicine."

"I won't."

"Then, you're all set."

As Jarod steps outside, the ground rumbles as his mother's Rhyhorn steps up to him and roars. Jarod walks up to the pokemon and pets her while saying, "Yeah, I'll miss you too. But don't worry, I'll be alright."

As Jarod grins, his mother steps outside. With a hand on her hip, say says, "Ha ha, what a card. I guess Rhyhorn just wanted to give you a big send-off for your journey. Well, it has known you since you were born, after all! Good luck, Jarod! And don't worry. You'll have pokemon by your side, so you'll be fine." She nestles her son's head close to herself, and gives him a few kisses. After releasing him, she turns around and re-enters the house mumbling, "They grow up so fast." Rhyhorn too walks away. She goes back to where it was laying.

Jarod walks to the curb and turns around, facing his new house for the last time. He grins and runs off to the city gates. He continues running straight to Aquacorde Town, down the main stairwell, through the plaza, and to the bridge. As he approaches the bridge, a hiker warns him about pokemon hiding in tall grass.

In reply, Jarod say, "Yeah, I once entered tall grass. It was in a dream. I was outside Pallet town when a Pikachu attacked. But then, Professor Oak saved me."

The hiker laughs. "That's a good one kid. Meeting his ghost in a dream!"

Jarod waves the hiker good-bye and runs across the bridge as fast as he can to get away from the bellowing laugh.

"Too late." He grumbles to himself. He comes to a stop before some tall grass and rubs his temples. He closes his eyes and breaths. As the pain subsides, he faces the grass and grins with anticipation as he recalls his past 'first encounters' within his dreams, "I wonder what I'll see first."

Jarod takes a a few steps and out flies a Pidgey.

"Froakie!" Jarod calls forth his pokemon with a beam of light.

The wild Pidgey dives at Froakie and Jarod cries, "Bubble!"

As white foam fills the bird's view, Jarod commands, "Now, to the side."

Froakie leaps away and the Pidgey continues forward, crashing into the ground. Froakie and Jarod stare at the bird pokemon for moment, waiting for it to move. The two breath in relief, relaxing their tension upon discovering that the Pidgey had fainted.

"Well, that wasn't too bad, right Froakie?" Jarod asks, holding up his pokemon's pokeball.

"Kie." The pokemon replies as it's returned to it's pokeball within a beam of light.

"So much the type disadva-"

_"Dive down from above, Spearow!" You cry, watching your pokemon attack a purple starfish._

_ Your Spearow rams the pokemon's jewel and it falls into the water._

_ "Starmie!" The red, headed girl across the pool cries out. "Uhh, I loose. I guess the type advantage really made the difference he-"_

"-who. Hello, Mizzy? Are you out, again? Should I leave a message for when you get back?"

Jarod blinks and finds a familiar pair of emerald, green eyes staring into his dark ones. "Sure, but there's no guarantee I'll get back to you."

"Are you alright?" Shauna asks, concern over her face. "You were just standing there staring into space."

"I'm just a bit dizzy, but I'm good." Jarod shrugs.

"Dizzy...?" Shauna repeats under her breath. As Jarod feels a cold sweat on the back of his neck, Shauna cries, "I get it now! Dizzy, Mizzy!"

Jarod sighs, burying his face into his palm. He looks at the young girl, who's smiling cheerfully upon having figured out the meaning behind his name, and pleads, "Please, don't tell anyone."

"Don't worry," Serena's voice replies. Jarod looks to his side and finds, to his embarrassment, the blond girl giving him an innocent, sweet smile. "this will be our little secret as neighbours. Ok?"

"Th-thank you." Jarod replies, turning away. As Serena turns to Shauna, Jarod tugs on his hat to cover his face. _'Why is Serena here?'_

"Anyway, Jarod, it's great that we found you." Shauna says. She tugs on the boy's arm, jolting him from his trance.

Dispute the sudden change sending a slight pain through his brain, Jarod asks, "How so?"

"See, Serena's parent's are amazing trainers. That's why she knows so much about catching pokemon and battling."

"Well..." Serena comments. "Mom and dad may be good, but that has nothing to do with me. Ok, now watch carefully you two."

She rummages around the tall grass and out comes a rabbit like pokemon, Serena sends out a Fletchling and has it use tackle. With the pokemon weakened, she throws a pokeball. The ball shakes a few times and then stops moving. She picks up the pokeball and says, "and that's that."

"Wow!" Shauna flails her arms, "The pokemon went INSIDE the pokeball?!"

"Shauna," Serena says, walking up to the girl. "what do you think your Fennekin is inside of right now? Here, I'll share some pokeballs with the two of you."

She gives the girl a few pokeballs and turns to Jarod. "Is something wrong?" she asks the boy.

Jarod smiles and says, "No, I was just reminded of a really grumpy, old, road block of a person who was laying on the side of the road."

Serena give Jarod a troubled smile in response.

"Sorry," Jarod jumps back upon seeing Serena's expression. He quickly explains, "See, after getting some coffee, he apologised by demonstrating how to catch pokemon."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Serena apologises, bringing her hand to her chest. Her disenchanted expression captivates Jarod as she says, "I didn't realize you knew how to catch pokemon. I must have been wasting your time."

"No, no," Jarod franticly waves his hand. "Yours was much better. He just threw a pokeball without even battling. Plus, I'm pretty sure I did even need the lesson then. I had already captured... some... poke-"

Jarod pauses upon reaching an inconsistency, "No, this might have just been a dream"

"A dream?" Serena blinks. She gives Jarod a teasing smile and repeats, "This was, a dream?"

As Jarod groans to himself, Shauna tugs on his sleeve. With a confused expression, she asks "So, why was he a road block?"

"He was laying there, refusing to let anyone pass until he got his coffee." Jarod says to the girl. Jarod continues to himself, mumbling, "Or, was he just hung over...?"

"That's a pretty interesting dream, you know?" Shauna smiles back. She lightly taps the side of her head saying, "I can't even remember mine."

"Just please, don't confuse them with your memories anymore, dizzy, Mizzy." Serena continues to tease Jarod.

"He-hey." Jarod holds out his hand in shock.

Serena sticks her tongue out at the boy.

"Anyway, do you think I could catch pokemon with the pokeballs too?" Shauna asks. She examines an empty one in her hand and glances around the tall grass with a grin on her face.

"Sure." Serena turns to the girl. "You can catch the pokemon around here just by throwing a pokeball near them."

"Ok! If I find a cute pokemon, I'll through lots of pokeballs at it, and then we'll become friends." She cries, joyfully.

"Just remember, when you catch a wild pokemon, it makes your pokemon stronger. Good luck!" Serena looks to Jarod and Serena and then runs off through the tall grass.

Jarod looks at Shauna and says, "Well, I see you later than."

"Bye." Shauna waves as Jarod too runs into the tall grass.

…..

Having just defeated a trainer, Jarod enters the Santalune Forest while still holding his pokemon's pokeball. As he steps inside, he looks around and mutters to his Froakie, "This place looks familiar..."

He looks to the blue frog pokemon within the pokeball. Froakie looks back at Jarod and shrugs.

With a sigh, Jarod places the pokeball back on his belt. He shakes his head lightly and takes a few steps into the forest when Shauna's voice rings, "Wait up!"

He turns and sees the girl waving as she runs after him. "Let's walk together! I feel like something exciting will happen if I stay by you! Don't worry, I'll even heal your pokemon whenever you want me to!" Shauna gives Jarod a wink as though to seal the agreement.

The girls antics bring a smile to Jarod's face. "Relax, you don't have to go that far. If anything happens, I can heal Froakie too."

"But, I want to." Shauna cutely pouts. She looks Jarod directly in his eyes as she pleads.

"You know," Jarod breaths out with a smile. He pats the girls head as he continues, "that doesn't actually work on me."

"It doesn't!" Shuana gasps, taking a step back. She waves an arm at her side saying, "Has my cute girl act finally met its match?"

"Looks like it." Jarod smiles back. "But it's fine, since you really want to."

"Thank you!" Shauna cries. She jumps onto Jarod to give him a hug in her excitement and squeezes her hardest.

The sudden impact forces Jarod back a step. The shock on his face quickly changes into a grimace as a sharp pain flashes through his head. Ignoring it, he says, "Chill, don't worry about it."

"Great, then let's go." Shauna releases Jarod and begins tugging on his arm. After a few steps, she release the boy. She gets behind him and gives a light shove, "Actually, it might be more fun if you lead. I'll be right behind you!"

Attempting to ignore his new headache, Jarod runs down the forest path with Shauna close behind. As they round a corner, they see their friends. As Serena runs off into some tall grass, Jarod over hears her say to herself, "-ight be a good place to test m-" but she quickly goes to far before the rest can be hared. Trevor walks through grass looking for pokemon and Tierno gets challenged to a pokemon battle.

As Jarod and Shauna walk past some grass, Shauna notices something and shouts, "Wait a second, Mizzy!" She wades through the grass and bends over to pick something up. As she walks back, she yelps in surprise and calls out her Fennekin to battle a Weedle. She quickly defeats the pokemon and walks up to Jarod who's waiting for her by the edge of the tall grass.

"Look at what I found, Mizzy!" She displays a paralyse heal in her hands and passes it to Jarod. With her usual, cheerful voice, she continues, "Here, you can have it. I love puzzles, so I watch everything more closely than you might think!"

Thanking the girl, Jarod pockets the medicine. Together, the two trainers continue walking through the forest. The deeper they delve, the stronger Jarod's sense of nostalgia grows. Each passing step feels as though a Snorlax is using body slam on his head. He glances to his bag, recalling the medicine his mother packed for him. Yet, he doesn't dare reach for it with Shauna watching.

"Hey, Shauna," He says to the girl next to him.

Shauna "hmms" in reply, giving Jarod a curious look.

"Want to battle the next pokemon that appears?" He suggests with a weak smile. Despite himself, he tries to look strong in front of the girl.

"Yeah!" The girl punches the air above her. "With you cheering for me, I'm sure I'll win easily!"

Despite his plan, they continue through a few patches of grass without encountering any wild pokemon. Instead, Tierno appears wondering, "what kind of dance work best for a crew with pokemon in it?" His loud voice further aggravates Jarod's headache.

Just as Jarod feels his frustration rise, Shauna screams out and calls her "Li'l Fennekin." Despite her cry being like a Beedrill using twin needle on his brain, Jarod smiles weakly. He quickly plunges his hand into his bag for his medicine. Ripping the cap off, he swallows a pill. Capping the bottle, he thrusts the medicine into his pocket while turning to Shauna who's battling a red, monkey sporting a strange hair style. His pokedex tells him it's a Pansear.

"You're doing great, Shauna!" He calls as her Fennekin pounces on the red, monkey.

"Scratch!" Shauna commands while jumping up and down.

Her pokemon claws the Pansear below it. The monkey struggles to escape, but quickly faints from the repeated scratches.

"We did it!" Shauna cheers as she picks up her Fennekin. She rubs the small fox against her cheek and turns to Jarod. "Hey, hey, did you see?"

"That was great." Jarod approaches the girl with a smile. Instinctively, he rubs her head, causing her to giggle.

The duo continue through the tall grass while dispatching that trainers and pokemon that challenge them. Shauna, Jarod notices, cheers for him during every battle. She doesn't just heal his Froakie. He feels ashamed of himself, but that's how it always been. Whenever his head pulsates, he's oblivious to everything.

* * *

A/N: This feels like a good place to stop. I get the feeling this will have much faster updates than any other story I've ever written. Partially because of how it follows the actual game play, but don't worry. The flow will change, I promise.

Any guesses as to how? Please, tell me them in a review. I'll tell you if you're close or not.

Thank you for reading,

Warrior Seadra


End file.
